


All about sex

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Наруто открывает двери в ад.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 63





	All about sex

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Наруто. АУ в каноне (Саске в деревне, Неджи жив), постканон.

Во всём был виноват Наруто – вообще-то, Гай-сенсей учил Ли не перекладывать ответственность на других, но в этот раз Наруто действительно разворошил осиное гнездо. Подсел к их команде, когда они обедали после лёгкой пробежки до соседней страны, закинул руку Ли на плечо и улыбнулся так хитро-хитро.

– Ну что? – спросил он елейно, и понять, чего в нём было больше – здорового интереса или ехидной вредности, – показалось невозможным. – Вы с Гаарой уже спали?

Неджи подавился – уткнулся носом в собственную чашку и застучал кулаком по груди. Тентен, сидящая рядом, выглядела так, будто не знала, что ей делать в первую очередь – похлопать синеющего Неджи по спине или отбить Наруто до состояния рыбной котлеты.

Ли был бы рад прикинуться наивным дурачком, но он действительно не понял соли вопроса.

– В смысле? – спросил он, набивая щёки рисом. – В одной кровати, что ли?

Неджи перестал кашлять и посмотрел на Ли с нечитаемой смесью эмоций, Тентен спрятала лицо в ладони жестом «за что мне это, я просто хотела нормальную команду». Наруто даже завис на пару секунд.

Ли расценил это как согласие.

– Было дело, – он невозмутимо пожал плечом. – Я почему-то плохо сплю в Суне, а Гаара в принципе плохо спит, так что вместе нам как-то спокойнее.

Наруто замотал головой.

– Нет же! – он даже надулся от возмущения. – Я не про кровать вообще, – он задумался. – Хотя и про неё тоже, конечно.

Ли уставился на него с недопониманием – Неджи раздражённо помассировал переносицу.

– У тебя слишком сложные шарады, Наруто, – сказал он устало.

– Может, на такие темы вы поговорите где-нибудь в другом месте? – спросила Тентен с надеждой – судя по всему, ей нравилась эта забегаловка и перемещаться куда-нибудь ещё, потому что Наруто приспичило поговорить в стиле "Ича Ича Парадайз", ей совершенно не хотелось.

Но это же был Наруто.

– На какие такие темы? – Ли нахмурился и перевёл подозрительный взгляд с Тентен на Неджи и обратно – те явно что-то знали, но ему не говорили. – Наруто, о чём они?

Тот почесал светлый затылок и заскрипел зубами; скорее всего, ему самому было стрёмно до жути вести такие разговоры, но им двигало две вещи – честное любопытство и желание кого-нибудь поддеть. Иногда им всем так сильно не хватало Саске, путешествующего в интересах Конохи, чтобы перетянуть внимание Наруто на себя.

– Я говорю про кровать, но не про ту, в которой спят, – Наруто выглядел сосредоточенным – брови съехались к переносице.

Тентен покачала головой.

– Провальная попытка, – заметил Неджи.

Ли подтвердил его слова – он всё ещё был голоден, немного расстроен, что облажался и схватил гендзюцу на миссии, и совершенно не понимал, чего Наруто хочет от него.

– Что за кровать, в которой не спят?

В голове у Наруто, судя по его лицу, происходил настоящий мозговой штурм.

– Я говорю про то, что люди делают в кровати, помимо сна, – попытался он.

Неджи уныло ковырял остатки риса в чашке, Тентен дышала парами от зелёного чая и увлечённо рассматривала бумажные фонарики, развешанные над входом.

– Как хорошо, что здесь нет Гай-сенсея, – сказала Тентен тихо.

Неджи кивнул.

– Да, он бы быстро разгадал эти шарады.

Ли снова посмотрел на них с подозрением – знают ведь и не говорят!

– А что ещё люди делают в кровати? – Ли нахмурился – он даже чашку с рисом отставил. – Читают? Размышляют? – он задумался. – Просто лежат, когда устали?

Наруто посмотрел на него со смесью разочарования и надежды.

– Нет, чёрт возьми! – выругался он, возмущённый. – Двое людей в одной кровати, без одежды, под одеялом, хотя можно и без одеяла, и они…

Неджи зажал ему рот рукой, пока Тентен хватала его за волосы – Наруто забрыкался, чуть стол не перевернул. Ли пришлось схватить чашку в руки, чтобы не рассыпать рис по циновке.

– Ты за языком можешь следить? – прошипел Неджи, и Наруто обиженно засопел ему в ладонь.

Ли нахмурился, глядя на них, – потом подцепил горсть риса палочками и отправил в рот.

Понял.

– Ты имеешь в виду секс? – спросил он как бы между прочим – Неджи вылупился на него, как на говорящую мишень, даже Наруто отпустил. – И ты хотел сказать «трахаются», – Ли покачал головой. – Это плохое слово, Наруто.

Тишиной между ними можно было укрывать безмолвные церемонии: пришла очередь Наруто смотреть на Ли с подозрением.

– Ты что, дурака валял? – спросил он с возмущением.

Ли поджал губы.

– Нет, ты просто странно спрашиваешь, – сказал он и уткнулся носом в чашку.

Наруто походил вокруг него кругами – потом уставился прямо в лицо, хитро прищурился.

– Ну, раз уж мы друг друга поняли, – он потёр пальцем под носом. – Так вы с Гаарой…

Тентен кинула палочку ему в лоб – попала прямо между бровей, Наруто даже ойкнул. Ли уставился на него с горячим возмущением – щёки у него были такие красные, что можно было разогреть собу для всех посетителей.

– Такие вопросы людям не задают, Наруто! – сказал он с укоризной, и Наруто насупился.

– Тебе что, сложно, что ли? – он обиженно хмыкнул, но тут же расплылся в улыбке. – А чего ты весь такой красный?

Ли ретировался от него на другой конец скамьи.

– Рис острый.

Наруто подполз к нему близко-близко – притёрся плечом к плечу, его елейной улыбкой можно было пугать детей по вечерам.

– Да ладно тебе, вы с Гаарой мне друзья, я просто хочу убедиться, что у вас всё хорошо, – заверил он, а сам уже потирал ладошки.

– У них всё хорошо, – хором отозвались Неджи и Тентен.

Ли кивнул и пихнул Наруто плечом:

– У нас всё хорошо, – он немного подумал. – Правда.

Наруто скорчил рожицу.

– Значит, я к тебе со всей душой, а ты даже делиться не хочешь, – он скрестил руки на груди, полный праведного возмущения.

Неджи помассировал виски.

– Не верю, что говорю это, но как же иногда не хватает Саске.

Наруто вскинулся и завертел головой по сторонам:

– Где Саске?

Тентен спрятала лицо у Неджи на плече.

Наруто донимал их до конца обеда – потом Ли развёл его и Неджи на маленькое соревнование, из которого Неджи вышел победителем.

– Мы ещё не закончили! – пообещал ему Ли.

– Да, Неджи, мы ещё надерём тебе задницу! – согласился с ним Наруто – они смотрели на мир двумя глазами на двоих, потому что получили каждый по фингалу.

Неджи воодушевленным не выглядел.

– Не сомневаюсь, – сказал он кисло и махнул им рукой на прощание.

Они ещё покричали ему в спину шутки ради, потом успокоились и забили стрелку на тренировочном поле – бились до самого вечера, пока Наруто не свалился от усталости, а Ли не залил в себя целое ведро прохладной воды. Закат медным заревом пылал над деревьями, и вечерний ветер приятно холодил горячую спину – они оба сняли футболки, чтобы остыть. Наруто так и лежал на пыльной земле – заходящее солнце запуталось у него в волосах и оттенило шрамы на щеках. Ли сел рядом с ним и протянул ему бутылку воды – Наруто выхлебал всё и даже мелкие капли вытряхнул. Потом раскинул руки в стороны и уставился на Ли одним хитрым голубым глазом.

– Ну, так что? – спросил он, и Ли внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Ты про что?

– Про тебя и Гаару, – Наруто сморщил нос, как если бы он у него чесался. – Тебе же неловко было говорить об этом при Неджи и Тентен.

Ли насупился.

– Нет, не неловко, – возразил он и воодушевлённо сжал руки в кулаки. – Весна моей юности в самом разгаре, мне всё ловко.

Если бы один глаз у Наруто не заплыл, он бы закатил оба.

– Так вы спали?

Дотошность Наруто поражала – кого-нибудь, кто не знал его столько лет. Ли вдруг подумал, что бы на его месте сделал Неджи, чтобы избежать нежелательного разговора, – ответ нашёлся спустя пару секунд.

– А ты и Саске? – спросил он.

Наруто умудрился подавиться воздухом – глаза у него забегали (даже тот, что заплыл), лицо пошло красными пятнами, он отвёл взгляд и нервно засмеялся.

– С чего ты взял вообще, что я и Саске… – начал он, но запнулся и замолчал.

Ли мог сказать ему, что об их отношениях не знали только мёртвые, да и тех они с Саске подняли бы, чтобы сообщить, но Наруто, скорее всего, понимал это и сам. Он прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул – его грудная клетка раздулась и опустилась вниз коротким рывком.

– Да, – сказал он вдруг и посмотрел на Ли с подозрением. – Твоя очередь.

Ли заинтересовался и даже проигнорировал приглашение поучаствовать в обмене информацией, хотя это было невежливо.

– Да? – переспросил он и захлопали глазами. – И, ну, как это было?

Наруто посмотрел на него таким взглядом, будто говорил – эй, это я начал этот разговор, и я тут задаю вопросы. В конце концов, он поджал губы и уставился в подсвеченные золотом облака.

– Стрёмно, – он нахмурился. – Я бы мог рассказать тебе, конечно, как у нас всё круто получилось, но на самом деле всё было очень стрёмно.

– Почему? – Ли даже повернулся к нему всем телом, чтобы внимательно слушать.

Наруто насупился и отвёл взгляд.

– Потому что это, ну, стрёмно, – он недовольно цокнул языком. – Неловко, – пожал плечом. – Чувствуешь себя дураком, не знаешь, куда руки там деть, куда смотреть, что говорить.

Ли задержал взгляд на его непривычно сосредоточенном лице – задумался.

– Тебе, ну, понравилось? – спросил он с запинкой.

Наруто шмыгнул носом.

– Вообще, да, круто было, – сказал он наконец. – Но стрёмно.

Ли пожал плечами и развязал рукава комбинезона – он снял верх ещё в середине тренировки и затянул на поясе, чтобы не мешался.

– В любом случае для Саске ничего не изменилось вроде бы.

Наруто повернулся к нему – солнце почти село, и теперь на лицо Наруто легли длинные тёплые тени.

– В плане? – уточнил он.

Ли нахмурился, сосредотачиваясь, – ему немного сложно было ориентироваться в человеческих взаимоотношениях, хотя в меру способностей он был достаточно наблюдательным. Говорить про взаимоотношения в принципе ему тоже было слегка неловко. Стрёмно, как говорил Наруто, – тот подцепил это слово у Кибы.

– Ну, ты говоришь, что было стрёмно и неловко, – Ли потёр голую шею. – Но Саске от тебя не отвернулся.

Ли видел их у ворот Конохи рано утром, когда они прощались, – Наруто болтал без умолку, улыбался направо и налево, хохотал, а Саске молчал и украдкой смотрел на него тем взглядом, которым Ли сам смотрел на Гаару и получал за это от Канкуро время от времени. Это был взгляд что-то вроде «как здорово, что ты со мной», хотя Ли был уверен, что их с Саске взгляды отличались, – хотя бы потому, что за свой Саске вряд ли когда-нибудь ответит.

Такая вот история.

Наруто посмотрел на него, нахмурившись, – подумал немного и хмыкнул себе под нос. Ли кивнул сам себе.

– Это здорово на самом деле, – сказал он и сжал руки в кулаки. – Весна вашей юности…

Наруто перебил его:

– Не начинай, – он захохотал и пихнул Ли в бедро. – Ну? – спросил он, прищурившись. – Уже я всё рассказал, твоя очередь.

В этом-то и была проблема – Ли нечего было рассказывать.

– Мы не, – начал Ли, запнулся – в сгустившейся темноте его красных щёк видно не было. – Мы не спали, – выдавил он и замолчал.

Наруто даже перевернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте – нахмурился.

– Вы же уже давно вместе, – он всмотрелся Ли в лицо. – И живёте в разных селениях.

Ли пожал плечом.

– Речь никогда не заходила, – сказал он честно.

Наруто основательно задумался – складка между его бровями грозилась перерасти в расщелину.

– Что, прямо ни разу? – он моргнул. – Между вами никогда не было, ну, острых моментов?

Ли насупился:

– Ты можешь говорит понятно?

Наруто хлопнул себя по лбу.

– Я имею в виду: никогда крышу не сносило? – он загудел в попытке подобрать нужные слова. – Когда вы целовались или просто были близко друг к другу?

Ли почесал переносицу кончиком пальца – покачал головой.

– Нет.

Наруто вскочил на ноги – возмущение в нём клокотало с такой силой, что хватило бы и на Ли, и на Гай-сенсея.

– Нет? – переспросил он, потрясая кулаками. – У тебя нет? С твоей весной юности? Она же цветёт!

Ли стушевался.

– Но это не только про меня одного, – он натянул один из рукавов комбинезона на плечо. – Это ещё и про Гаару.

Наруто сел перед ним на корточки – ободряюще хлопнул по плечу.

– Тебе надо поговорить с ним, – сказал он решительно, и Ли недоверчиво нахмурился.

– А что, если он не хочет? Что, если ему эта тема неприятна? – спросил он. – Гай-сенсей говорил, что не все люди испытывают, ну, – он уткнулся носом в колени, – сексуальное возбуждение. И он казекаге, – Ли совсем скис. – Как спрашивать о таком у такого человека?

Наруто добродушно хмыкнул и снова хлопнул его по плечу.

– В первую очередь он наш друг – и твой партнёр, – а уже потом – казекаге.

Ли посмотрел на него – Наруто выглядел очень убедительно.

– Поговорить? – переспросил он.

Наруто решительно кивнул.

– Сакура-чан сказала, что разговор помогает прийти к взаимопониманию, – он недовольно поморщился. – Хотя иногда я бы лучше набил Саске морду, чем сел бы с ним разговаривать.

Ли нахмурился, натягивая второй рукав.

– Я бы не хотел бить Гааре морду.

Наруто представил масштабы катастрофы и покачал головой.

– Не надо, – он хохотнул. – Вам нужно просто поговорить.

Синева на ночном небе стремительно потемнела, мигая точками звёзд, – Наруто натянул футболку на остывшие плечи, собрал кунаи в поясную сумку и с удовольствием потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Ли поправил протектор на поясе и задрал голову вверх, смотря, как с запада ползут непроглядные чёрные тучи, – возможно, Наруто был прав.

Быть может, надо было поговорить – или сделать тысячу отжиманий с Тентен на спине.

Ли решил, что подумает об этом утром.

***

У Ли не было никаких проблем с собственной жизнью ровно до того момента, пока на горизонте не возник Наруто – не спросил так вкрадчиво, не спали ли они с Гаарой, а когда узнал, что нет, нагрузил Ли вдохновляющими и мотивирующими речами.

Ли проникся.

Он думал об этом за завтраком, обедом и ужином – думал, пока жал штангу от груди в режиме нон-стоп, думал, пока наворачивал круги вокруг Конохи, думал, когда карабкался на скалы на одних только руках. Думал, когда просыпался и когда засыпал.

Почему они с Гаарой не спали?

Какого-то однозначного ответа у Ли не было.

Они с Гаарой были вместе больше трёх лет: до этого, как выразился Неджи, ходили – в основном, Ли ходил, Гаара туго соображал в этом плане – вокруг да около, да и после очень долго тушевались в компании друг друга. Для Гаары это были первые романтические отношения – какое-то время он вообще не знал, как себя вести, и Ли даже думал, что Гаара может сломать ему руку, если Ли, например, попытается обнять его без предупреждения.

Потом Ли обнаружил его увлечённо читающим – на одной половине его стола лежали утренние документы, а на второй – всё, что он нашёл в библиотеке по поводу чувств, любви и отношений вообще. Гаара читал в одиночестве и просил ему не мешать – хотел разобраться сам. Получался такой феномен Сая.

Сам Ли чувствовал себя ужасно неловко – когда-то ему действительно нравилась Сакура, и он, готовый защищать её до конца жизни, чувствовал себя героем рядом с ней. Ну, до тех пор, пока она не начала раскатывать его и остальных ребят по плацу одной левой. С Гаарой это ощущение и вовсе стиралось – Гаара сам был героем, самым сильным человеком в Суне: казекаге, любимый и глубокоуважаемый народом. Ли вообще временами не верил, что они вместе – что Гаара действительно с ним, с рядовым незаурядным шиноби, у которого, каким бы распрекрасным он ни был, способности только к тайдзюцу и никаких хитрых техник.

– Ты - не обычный, – сказал ему Гаара как-то, когда прочитал увесистый том о важности обоюдной поддержки в отношениях. – Ты - непревзойдённый мастер тайдзюцу, всегда упорно трудишься, чтобы прийти друзьям на помощь и защитить то, что тебе дорого. Разве это не делает тебя особенным?

При всей своей внешней непроницаемости, Гаара был честным – иногда излишне – и временами у него получалось говорить о каких-то трудных вещах очень легко. Ли это в нём ужасно восхищало.

В целом, их совместный путь был ни разу не лёгким. У Гаары были тяжёлые проблемы с доверием и некоторыми элементарными понятиями: он не знал, что обозначают те или иные ощущения и действия, не понимал, как на них реагировать, как выразить свои эмоции и как – а главное, стоит ли – говорить некоторые вещи. Ли не очень хорошо разбирался в природе чувств – он просто чувствовал и не мог объяснить, как это происходит, поэтому он делал то, что у него получалось лучше всего.

Он действовал.

Гаара долго дёргался от каждого его касания – Ли сам прыгал в стойку, когда песок под их ногами начинал опасливо шипеть, поэтому в конце концов он взял за привычку спрашивать разрешение прежде, чем что-то сделать.

– Можно я возьму тебя за руку?

– Можно я тебя обниму?

– Можно я зароюсь носом тебе в волосы?

– Можно я тебя поцелую?

Гаара всегда обдумывал его вопросы очень тщательно – Ли каждый раз переживал, что Гаара откажет ему, но тот соглашался из раза в раз. Сначала просто позволял Ли его касаться, наблюдал, потом начал касаться в ответ – класть ладони на плечи, когда Ли его обнимал, подставлять губы под поцелуй, когда они оказывались слишком близко, брать Ли за руку, если они сидели рядом. Он двигался очень медленно – шаг за шагом, встреча за встречей, и за точку невозврата можно было считать день, когда Гаара поцеловал Ли сам.

Ли хорошо помнил этот день – он провалялся в госпитале двое суток после того, как его дотащили до Суны с пробитой грудной клеткой, а когда очнулся, Гаара сидел рядом с его кроватью и пальцами нервно тёр страницы книги, лежащей на коленях.

– Я опасался, что ты не проснёшься, – сказал ему Гаара, когда сел на край кровати, и Ли широко улыбнулся, пожимая перебинтованным плечом.

– На мне быстро всё заживает, – отозвался он и совершенно завис в душном воздухе, когда Гаара, не поменявшись в лице, положил ладонь ему на щёку, наклонился и поцеловал.

Ли раскрыл от неожиданности рот – мягкий язык Гаары скользнул между его губ, и от этого ощущения у Ли, судя по всему, разошлись рёбра.

Это, невзирая на обстоятельства, была, конечно, победа.

В целом, отношения между ними складывались медленно и постепенно – Ли отдавал всего себя в это взаимодействие, потому что он бы просто не смог по-другому, и его энтузиазм, его всеобъемлющая любовь, которую он выражал в каждом своём выдохе, были Гааре, который желал быть кому-нибудь нужным, желал быть понятым, так необходимы. У Ли очень просто получалось отдавать – Гаара забирал, чтобы понять, как это работает, пропускал через себя и отдавал обратно.

Они подходили друг другу, и Ли всё устраивало.

До тех пор, пока на горизонте не появился Наруто со своим патологическим любопытством.

Дело было не в незнании – по крайней мере не со стороны Ли, потому что когда им только стукнуло тринадцать, Гай-сенсей провёл с ним и Неджи разъяснительную беседу. Он говорил об очень неловких вещах – Ли было одновременно и некомфортно, и интересно. Неджи же выглядел так, будто собирался убивать.

– Это гипофиз, – говорил Гай-сенсей, когда показывал схемы в разных книжках. – Он маленький, но у него на вас большие планы.

Это было ужасно – но познавательно. По крайне мере, у Ли не полезли глаза на лоб, когда его тело стало меняться.

Когда он подрос, Гай-сенсей привёл их в то место – Неджи тогда застыл на пороге и стиснул челюсти с такой силой, будто хотел раскрошить себе все зубы. Он, наверное, думал, как хорошо было бы потеряться где-нибудь по дороге, – Ли в кои-то веки разделял его убеждения и энтузиазма не испытывал. Ему, бесстрашному шиноби, было неловко до дрожи в коленях.

Место, куда их привёл Гай-сенсей, называлось борделем.

В общем, про секс Ли знал – про горизонтальные отношения между полами (всеми полами в разных комбинациях), про детей, про публичные дома и случайные связи, всё это не было для него неожиданностью. И ещё он видел, как Гаара читал книгу про половое воспитание, так что он тоже, наверное, должен быть в курсе.

Наверное.

Не мог же он не знать, в самом деле?

Ли собрал всю волю в кулак и решился спросить у сведущего человека, навести справки, так сказать – Канкуро долго ржал над ним, запутавшись в шарнирах от своих марионеток.

– Конечно, Гаара в курсе, – сказал он, когда отсмеялся. – Во-первых, он слишком много читает, во-вторых, у него возникают вопросы, – он почесал щёку между двумя фиолетовыми полосками. – Угадай, кому он их задаёт.

Ладно, с этим Ли разобрался, оставалась ещё одна деталь – но Канкуро не знал, как Гаара относится к сексу как к явлению в принципе.

– И не хочу, – сказал он честно, а потом прищурился. – Если твои забинтованные руки... – начал он, но Ли не стал его дослушивать: себе дороже.

Тема оставалась открытой – Ли потребовалось несколько недель, чтобы обдумать всё, что крутилось у него в голове. В конце концов, он попросил у Какаши-сенсея дипломатическую миссию в Суну на как можно более долгий срок. Тот мягко прищурился, когда подписывал документы, – ничего не сказал, но Ли был почти уверен, что он всё знал.

Как и Гай-сенсей, впрочем, – может, потому, что они жили вместе.

– Тебе надо собраться, Ли! – сказал он воодушевлённо, когда они стояли у ворот Конохи. – Впереди – важное событие! Нельзя ударить в грязь лицом.

Вообще-то, он имел в виду миссию, но Ли действительно не мог позволить себе такую оплошность – правда, скажи ему об этом кто-нибудь, когда он мялся перед Гаарой. Тот сидел в своём кресле, потрясающе красивый и непроницаемый на фоне безжизненной пустыни, и смотрел на Ли в чуть заметном смятении.

– Поговорить? – переспросил он, слегка нахмурившись.

Ли кивнул – сложил руки за спиной, перекатился с пятки на носок от волнения.

– Да, поговорить, – он немного подумал. – Это не что-то очень важное, я бы просто хотел это обсудить.

Гаара задумался.

– Это может подождать до вечера? – спросил он наконец, и Ли снова кивнул.

До вечера это могло подождать абсолютно точно.

Когда Ли сказал, что ему не сносило крышу, он, конечно, слегка приврал – естественно, между ним и Гаарой случались моменты, когда их кидало друг к другу: когда Ли обнимал его так, что боялся сломать, когда Гаара целовал в ответ так, будто у них больше никогда не будет времени вместе. Ли испытывал это тяжёлое ощущение в груди, которое горячим сиропом стекало вниз живота и закручивалось там тугими жгутами, – он ощущал это яркое возбуждение, когда находился так близко с человеком, которого любил.

Которого хотел.

Но Гаара никак на это не реагировал – он был горячим, тяжело дышал, его взгляд рассеянно скользил по красному от жара лицу Ли, и, наверное, предложи Ли зайти ему дальше, он бы согласился. Быть может, вышло бы неловко, или они бы недопоняли друг друга, или у них бы всё получилось – но Ли никогда не протягивал руку за эту границу, потому что боялся упустить то, что у него уже было. Ему нравилось находиться рядом с Гаарой, его всё устраивало в их немногочисленных встречах, и у него никогда не возникало мысли, что, возможно, им чего-то не хватало.

Не хватало ли?

Ответ пришёл сам собой в виде Гаары, который так легко лёг Ли в руки, – Ли, слишком взбудораженный собственными мыслями, не заметил, как прижал его к двери и просунул колено между бёдрами. Гаару это насторожило – хотя бы потому, что Ли, очень внимательный к зоне чужого комфорта, никогда так не делал.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Гаара хмуро, рассматривая его красное виноватое лицо.

Он сипло дышал, голос у него был низкий, и пальцы Ли у него в волосах смотрелись просто потрясающе – это было почти нечестно.

Всё же было хорошо.

– О чём ты хотел поговорить? – спросил у Ли Гаара чуть позже, когда сел на кровать, и Ли понял, что забыл, как складывать звуки в слова.

Это было ужасное ощущение – будто язык прилип к нёбу. Ли долго ходил вокруг да около – сыграл с Гаарой почти в те же шарады, в которые с ним играл Наруто, а потом срубил с плеча:

– О сексе.

Глаза у Гаары на секунду распахнулись – он поджал губы, отвёл взгляд, стиснул челюсти. Молчал какое-то время, обдумывая что-то наедине с собой, – Ли смотрел на него, затаив дыхание. Ему казалось, что он жутко поторопился, что теперь дороги назад нет и надо как-то с этим жить. Гаара размышлял очень долго – на самом деле прошло не больше трёх минут, но для Ли они показались бесконечной вечностью.

Наконец Гаара сжал руки, лежащие на коленях, в кулаки.

– Ты хочешь поговорить о сексе? – спросил Гаара тихо и поднял на Ли нечитаемый взгляд. – Или ты хочешь им заняться?

У Ли сердце остановилось – он шумно выдохнул, уставился на Гаару во все глаза и просто заторможено кивнул, как дурак. Гаара смотрел на него какое-то время, потом отвёл взгляд – он выглядел очень сосредоточенным, как будто решал очень сложную государственную проблему.

Ли сел перед ним на колени и взял его руки в собственные ладони.

– Ты хочешь? – спросил он осторожно, и его пальцы погладили гладкие костяшки.

Ли казалось, что сейчас решалась вся его жизнь – будто он стоял на краю пропасти и собирался сорваться вниз, но всё ещё держался. Гаара сфокусировал на Ли взгляд – его белое лицо так и осталось непроницаемым, татуировка между встрёпанными прядями горела ярким пятном. Ли вздрогнул, когда руки Гаары сжали его ладони, – Гаара наклонился к нему и прижался лбом ко лбу Ли.

Он прикрыл глаза и выдохнул:

– Да.

В горле у Ли было так сухо, будто вся пустыня вокруг них разом оказалась внутри него. Это был не предел, потому что Гаара вскользь коснулся губами его переносицы и сказал – монотонно, без эмоций:

– Если это ты – то да.

Чтобы жить, неплохо было бы дышать – какое-то время Ли не справлялся даже с этим. Когда они оказались в одной кровати не для того, чтобы дружно сопеть в подушку, Ли показалось, что его лёгкие вообще отказали, – ему действительно пришлось вспоминать, как должна двигаться грудная клетка. Воздуха не хватало даже на то, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, – перед глазами плыло, лицо горело; красные пятна распустились даже на рёбрах и щиколотках, так он волновался.

Гааре – абсолютно спокойно относящемуся как к собственной, так и к чужой наготе – пришлось взять его лицо в руки. Ли перехватил его запястья дрожащими ладонями – на Ли не было бинтов, на Гааре не было брони, и контакт кожа к коже показался просто обжигающим.

– Ты боишься? – спросил Гаара, чуть прищурившись, и Ли тяжело сглотнул.

Его взгляд постоянно опускался вниз, хотя лицо Гаары было прямо напротив его глаз.

– Немного, – честно признался Ли и погладил пальцами чужие костяшки.

Гаара нахмурился – его острые плечи напряглись, грудная клетка дрогнула под рваным выдохом, он поджал бескровные губы.

– Ты боишься, что я сделаю тебе больно? – спросил он с расстановкой, и Ли хлопнул глазами.

Ему пришлось оторвать взгляд от чужих тазовых костей и переиграть вопрос в голове два раза – липкий ужас заклокотал в груди. Ли вскинулся и схватил Гаару за плечи.

– Нет! – сказал он горячо, и его громкий голос эхом задрожал на тёмных стенах. – Нет, ни в коем случае, Гаара! Ты не сделаешь мне больно, не думай о таком, – он замотал головой. – Я просто, ммм, волнуюсь, это всё так…

Ли закусил губу изнутри, опустил голову и очень сильно пожалел – его взгляд уткнулся Гааре в живот, неосознанно скользнул ниже. Они сидели друг напротив друга – ноги Гаары оказались перекинуты через бёдра Ли, – и Ли мог видеть всё.

Это, конечно, слегка сбивало с толку.

Ли замер, когда почувствовал руки в волосах.

– Неловко? – подсказал ему Гаара, и кончик его носа коснулся макушки Ли.

Ли поднял на него взгляд. Лицо Гаары казалось непроницаемой, чётко очерченной маской, и в этой маске бледными пятнами расползалось волнение – беспокойство, что он, возможно, что-то сделает не так. Что он, возможно, оттолкнёт Ли от себя, потому что не знает, как вести себя правильно.

Ли тоже не знал, как вести себя правильно – но почему он решил, что в этой комнате, полной горячих дрожащих теней, он такой один?

– Неловко, – согласился Ли и положил ладони Гааре на скулы – тот подался вперёд, и кончик его языка мягко лизнул Ли в губы.

Им пришлось придвинуться друг к другу – Ли положил ладонь Гааре на поясницу, тот придержал Ли ниже лопаток, и между их бёдрами осталось очень и очень мало места. Они трогали друг друга – так же осторожно, как касались взглядом, постепенно: руки, ноги, шея, грудь, спина. Ли рвано выдохнул – возбуждение тугим жгутом закручивалось внизу живота, и ему даже не надо было бросать взгляд вниз, чтобы узнать, что там происходит. Но он бросил – Гаара был возбуждён, и спокойствие, тонким слоем песка лежащее на его лице, дало трещину.

И он выглядел неуверенно.

– Всё хорошо? – спросил Ли тихо и прижался губами к чужому лбу – его руки легли Гааре на бока, прямо над тазовыми костями, и кто бы знал, как хорошо они там ощущались.

Гаара медленно кивнул – он мелко подрагивал, и мышцы его живота сокращались с каждым скудным вдохом.

– Да, но я чувствую себя, – он прикрыл один глаз, лизнул пересохшие губы, – странно.

– Тебе неприятно? – спросил Ли осторожно – он говорил шепотом, но на самом деле ему хотелось кричать.

Гаара покачал головой – его пальцы сжались у Ли на плече, вторая ладонь прочертила линию от груди Ли до его живота, опустилась на крепкое бедро со свежей царапиной.

– Я… – Гаара замолчал, шумно вдохнул, когда пальцы Ли скользнули по внутренней стороне его бедра, соблюдая, конечно, границы приличия. – Я не знаю, – сказал он честно, нахмурился. – Нет, это вряд ли можно назвать неприятным, – Гаара поджал губы, когда Ли поцеловал его в линию подбородка и погладил большими пальцами его тазовые косточки. – Это, скорее, ощущается хорошо.

Рот у Ли растянулся так широко, что казалось, для него лица не хватит – Ли потянулся вперёд, порывисто прижался к губам Гаары, его язык горячо толкнулся внутрь, и пальцы Гаары сжались в его волосах.

– Прости, – сказал Ли виновато, прижавшись к его лбу. – Это, наверное, слишком настойчиво.

Гаара покачал головой – его ладони огладили чужие плечи, торс, обхватили бёдра.

– Нет, – он поднял на Ли серьёзный взгляд. – Делай то, что считаешь нужным.

У Ли на самом деле было много вариантов: они все, конечно, вылетели из головы, и всё, что он хотел теперь делать, – это трогать Гаару и ощущать его собственной кожей. У Ли плыло перед глазами – не хватало воздуха, не хватало касаний, не хватало Гаары.

Ли никогда бы не подумал, что он мог быть настолько жадным.

Когда он мягко прижал ладонь к паху Гаары, тот вздрогнул и нахмурился, пытаясь разобраться в ощущениях, – прикрыл один глаз и очень интимным жестом прикусил нижнюю губу. Ли засмотрелся – его ладонь, казалось, двигалась отдельно от него, осторожно сжимала, гладила и тёрла.

– Как тебе нравится? – просипел Ли низко – в горле было ужасно сухо.

Гаара с трудом сглотнул – его бёдра мелко подрагивали, будто пытались толкнуться чужой руке навстречу. Вопрос застал его врасплох.

– Я… не знаю, – честно сказал он, и Ли вскинул на него взгляд, не поднимая головы.

– Ты никогда себя не трогал?

Гаара посмотрел на него со смесью недоверия, непонимания и стыдливого интереса и заторможено покачал головой.

– Нет.

Как сказал бы Наруто: «Ох, мужик, как много ты потерял». Ли прикрыл глаза – он не был темпераментным любовником и вообще-то умел держать себя в руках, когда возбуждение долбило по вискам, но сейчас кто-то внутри него хотел вмять Гаару в кровать – вжаться между его сухих бёдер и протащить по простыням.

Конечно, Ли не позволил этому случиться.

– Я попробую, ладно? – спросил он на выдохе, и Гаара медленно кивнул.

Ли тронул головку большим пальцем – нажал, мягко потёр. Его свободная рука лежала у Гаары на пояснице, влажная кожа ярким электрическим разрядом ощущала чужую дрожь.

– Если тебе будет неприятно – скажи мне, – попросил Ли, вжавшись ртом Гааре в шею.

Гаара откинул голову в другую сторону, подставляя кожу под язык, вцепился Ли в плечи, и его дыхание вдруг приобрело низкий вибрирующий звук. Ли посмотрел на него – Гаара выглядел удивлённым, слегка обескураженным и немного потерянным. Эмоции румянцем лежали на его белых щеках и острых ключицах.

– Это не неприятно, – сказал Гаара хрипло, сжал зубы у Ли на кромке уха. – Это хорошо, – звук его голоса растёкся у Ли внизу живота, стал ниже и глуше. – Это очень хорошо.

Ли показалось, что он попал в эпицентр песчаной бури, – его закрутило, в горло набился сухой, острый песок, его сдавило раскалённым потоком воздуха, и он вжался пахом между бёдер Гаары так крепко, что тот охнул от неожиданности. Между ними ни сантиметра не осталось – Ли толкнуло между чужих ног раз, другой, его ладонь обхватила их обоих, крепко стиснула, и хриплый, вибрирующий в открытом горле выдох Гаары растащил ему тяжёлые рёбра.

Как-то ребята напились после миссии – все, кроме Ли, конечно, – и плохо соображающий Киба вещал о хороших оргазмах. Он делил их на две большие группы – на обыденное «ну, я неплохо кончил» и на потрясное «я словил приход».

Честно, положа руку на сердце, Ли определённо словил приход.

Гаара выглядел растерянным – он тяжело дышал через рот, щёки у него непривычно горели, а взгляд рассеянно метался из стороны в сторону. Ли потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать, – Гаара вздрогнул и обхватил Ли одной рукой за плечи.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Ли обеспокоено чуть позже – Гаара обнимал Ли за шею, зарывшись носом в волосы, его грудная клетка тяжело вжималась Ли в рёбра, а ноги были расслабленно скрещены у Ли за спиной.

Гаара медленно кивнул – его слегка потряхивало, и ладонь Ли мягко лежала у него между лопаток.

– Да, – Гаара замолчал на секунду. – Я не думал, что это будет так.

– Как? – Ли очертил пальцами выступы его лопаток и поражённо выдохнул, когда Гаара сказал:

– Здорово.

Это, наверное, был первый раз, когда Гаара говорил «здорово». На самом деле у них только что много чего произошло в «первый раз», и это действительно было здорово.

Наруто, наверное, можно было сказать «спасибо».

***

Ли мог сказать, что его отношения с Гаарой вышли на новый уровень – открыли неизведанные горизонты и целое непаханое поле тяжёлой и вдумчивой работы. Тяжёлую работу, к слову, Ли очень любил – ему было интересно всё, что касалось Гаары и того, что между ними происходило.

А происходило между ними много всего.

После того, как настолько откровенный физический контакт перестал быть чем-то невозможным и эфемерным, Ли показалось, что у него снесло крышу, – это было ужасно невежливо, грубо и неблагородно с его стороны, но у него просто тряслись руки, когда они с Гаарой оставались наедине. Его вело, стоило Гааре оказаться близко, когда не было никого и ничего, что могло бы им помешать, и Ли даже несколько раз одёргивал себя – он же не животное какое-нибудь. Он мог держать себя в руках, о его самоконтроле можно было складывать легенды, в конце концов.

Проблема отчасти была в Гааре – о его самоконтроле легенды уже были сложены, но это не мешало ему вжимать Ли в собственную вечно заправленную кровать, стоило им переступить порог тёмной из-за закрытых штор спальни. Ли пытался говорить ему, что секс – далеко не всё, что их связывает и что до этого у них всё было прекрасно, а теперь всё ещё лучше, но не слишком ли часто они зажимают друг друга по углам? Гаара не слушал – если он хотел Ли, сложно было его переубедить. Ли отчасти догадывался, с чем это могло быть связано – физический контакт, в отличие от сложных эмоций, высасывающих ощущений и скользких намёков, был чист, ясен и абсолютно понятен. Гаару тянуло к Ли, Ли тянуло к Гааре, и всё это после того, как они научились понимать друг друга с полуслова, – что могло быть проще?

Зажимать друг друга по углам они, естественно, продолжили – они вообще много чего делали, когда оставались вдвоём.

– Ага, знаю я, что вы делаете, – сказал как-то Наруто весело и пихнул Ли в рёбра – тот посмотрел на Наруто с интересом, но тут же пожалел об этом. – Трахаетесь как кролики.

Глазами Тентен можно было освещать улицы – она зажала уши руками и с отчаянным гудением уткнулась Неджи в грудь. Тот обнял её за плечи и уставился на Наруто со смесью возмущения, раздражения и праведного гнева.

– Я вымою тебе рот с мылом, – пообещал Неджи, и Наруто задорно ткнул себя в грудь.

– Сначала победи меня!

Неджи на провокации не вёлся, вообще-то, но иногда срывался – в конце концов, Ли пришлось их растаскивать. Пока Неджи прикидывал, куда всандалить свою мягкую ладонь, Ли привалился к Наруто со спины и крепко обхватил руками поперёк груди – Наруто начал брыкаться, вцепился Ли в плечи, и они, повозившись немного, грохнулись наземь. Наруто закашлялся, заелозил, и футболка на нём задралась до самой груди – Ли моргнул и уставился на большой бордовый засос со следами зубов у него на боку. Это, наверное, было слишком: одно дело было знать, что твои друзья успешно спят друг с другом, и совсем другое – наблюдать последствия. Саске вернулся в Коноху две недели назад, а уходил с длительной поисковой миссией через три дня – понятно всё с ними было.

Наруто, отчасти, был прав – сложно было не поддаться наваждению, когда Гаара оказывался так близко, что можно было рассмотреть совсем мелкую россыпь веснушек на его плече. Когда он был расслаблен, открыт и абсолютно не против – наоборот, он был жаден, горяч и порывист, ложился в руки текучим песком и держал крепко, как раскалённая солнцем дюна. Когда они оказались в кровати второй раз, он потянулся к Ли сам – обхватил его рукой, осторожно, будто боялся навредить, надавил пальцем на блестящую головку, как делал сам Ли, потёр на пробу. Ли всего перетрясло – он сжал плечо Гаары в пальцах и вовремя одёрнул себя, чтобы не стиснуть ладонь слишком сильно. Его руки, в конце концов, могли дробить камни.

Гаара поднял на Ли взгляд – он был привычно бесстрастным, только прозрачные глаза живо блестели в жарком полумраке. Ли дёрнулся, когда его короткий ноготь зацепил нежную кожу, – стиснул челюсти и выдохнул воздух с глухим шипением.

Гаара тут же убрал руку – нахмурился.

– Я сделал тебе больно? – спросил он медленно – в его голосе слышалось напряжение.

Ли вскинулся – прижался губами к чужой переносице, взял Гаару за руку и положил его ладонь туда, откуда тот её только что убрал.

– Просто задел ногтем, – сказал Ли тихо, интимно поджал губы. – Ммм, ничего страшного, у тебя хорошо получается.

Гаара кивнул – он выглядел заинтересованным, скулы у него покраснели от возбуждения.

– Понятно, – отозвался он сосредоточенно. – Значит, ногтями не трогать.

В очень жарком мареве между ними Гаара умудрялся говорить совершенно невозбуждающие вещи – Ли мягко очертил острую дугу его плеча, скользнул к локтю, трогая выпирающие кости, потянулся вперёд и поцеловал. Ладонь Гаары замерла, затем плотно обхватила и тронула так, как надо, – Ли охнул Гааре в рот.

– Да, без ногтей, – выдохнул он, плохо соображая и сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях, чтобы ничего не упустить. – И без зубов.

Гаара остановился – его ладонь всё ещё покоилась у Ли между ног, но он выглядел смятённым.

– Зубов? – переспросил он, и Ли моргнул.

Неизведанные горизонты.

В какой-то момент Ли понял, что имел в виду Канкуро, когда говорил, что Гаара много читает, – информации в его голове было достаточно, чтобы снабдить интересными фантазиями небольшой провинциальный бордель, но он совершенно не понимал, что с ней делать. Ли, конечно же, был тем, кто должен был ему помочь – им обоим, собственно. Во-первых, для того, чтобы понять, что их обоих устроит в постели, а во-вторых, чтобы спасти психику Канкуро от шквала очень горячих и очень неоднозначных вопросов.

Кроме того, Ли было сподручнее направлять их с Гаарой, потому что у него, какой-никакой, а был опыт – когда он понял, что Гай-сенсей привёл их с Неджи в бордель для «закрепления теории», он очень надеялся, что когда проснётся на следующее утро, то всё благополучно забудет. Конечно, этого не произошло – он помнил и текучие двигающиеся тени за тонкой рисовой бумагой, помнил глухие резкие стоны, собственный страх и тугой узел, пружиной скрученный внизу живота. Ему – да и Неджи, наверное, тоже, Ли не мог сказать, их развели по разным комнатам – дали сразу и девушку, и юношу, и потом Ли долго не мог понять, кто из них ему понравился больше.

Вещи, которые они с ним делали, сначала казались ужасными и вопиющими – потом Ли, как ему и советовали, расслабился. Его будто обхватило безбрежным океаном и закачало на волнах – он поплыл по течению, и всё, что происходило с ним позже, было похоже на очень грязный мокрый сон. Уже потом Ли понял – это было нормально и естественно, потому что секс, в целом, опуская подробности, оказался такой же физиологической потребностью, как, например, еда.

В том плане, что он оказался не таким страшным, каким представлялся в самом начале. Гааре Ли так и объяснил – почти на пальцах и вдаваясь в мелкие детали, чтобы было понятнее. Гаара слушал внимательно, лицо его было таким сосредоточенным, будто он решал сложные политические многоходовки. Когда Ли замолчал, Гаара поднял на него взгляд.

Ничего хорошего там не было.

– Ты был в борделе, – сказал Гаара – это не был вопрос; он утверждал, и в его голосе чувствовалось давление.

Ли не был удивлён, что Гаара знал о борделях – казекаге он или кто вообще. Ли тяжело выдохнул и потёр заднюю сторону шеи – несмотря на то, что ночи в пустыне были холодными, Ли было ужасно жарко.

– Да, – сказал он обречённо. – Это было что-то вроде тренировки, чтобы мы знали, что это такое, и понимали, как иметь с этим дело, – он неловко пожал плечом.

Гаара нахмурился.

– Ты был там после? – спросил он бесстрастно, и Ли поднял на него рассеянный взгляд.

– Что, прости?

– Ты был в борделе после того, как твой учитель привёл тебя туда? – терпеливо пояснил Гаара, и Ли моргнул, смотря на него со смесью смущения и непонимания.

Гаара хотел что-то узнать, но Ли пока не мог сообразить, что именно.

– Эм, – он замялся, покачал головой и взял себя в руки – эй, они взрослые люди, вообще-то. – Да, – сказал он честно, но всё равно отвёл взгляд. – Пару раз.

Он не врал – Гай-сенсей объяснял им с Неджи, что разрядка в-этом-самом-плане очень важна. Ещё он объяснил им, как до этой самой разрядки добраться, и Неджи тогда выглядел так, будто сейчас расплачется и похоронит Гай-сенсея прямо на месте. Ли тоже ощущал себя насекомым, которое пристально рассматривали под лупой, но, что интересно, через какое-то время понял, что все эти советы – удивительно полезные. Сначала он разобрался с проблемой самостоятельно – наедине с собой, представив, что это очень серьёзная и важная тренировка, которая необходима для его дальнейшего пути, а уже потом собрался с духом и снова переступил порог того душного полутёмного зала.

Это тоже оказалось не так страшно, как он думал, – просто потребность.

Гаара несколько раз вдумчиво моргнул – сложил руки на обнажённой груди, и тугие плети мышц очертились под тонкой кожей.

– Я читал, что секс – важная часть отношений между людьми, и что от его наличия или отсутствия отношения могут развиваться по-разному или даже заканчиваться, – он задумался на секунду. – Что если один из партнёров по каким-то причинам против или ставит временные границы, которые не устраивают второго партнёра, это может плохо закончиться.

Ли насупился и заглянул Гааре в лицо – Гаара что-то хотел от него, но не мог сформулировать мысль так, чтобы она была понятна им обоим.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Ли, и Гаара пристально всмотрелся в него.

– Ты был в борделе, когда мы начали… встречаться? – слово было для него странным, потому что долгое время не имело никакого смысла, и он неосознанно споткнулся на нём.

Ли моргнул – рёбра у него как-то болезненно заныли, он охнул, и в голове у него стало пусто и ясно. Это было так просто, что можно было засмеяться, но Ли себе не позволил.

Гаара ревновал.

Гаара спрашивал про измену.

Про такие простые вещи, которые происходили с людьми повсеместно и которые он сам упорно силился понять.

Ли взял его лицо в ладони и ярко улыбнулся ему.

– Нет, – сказал он со свистящим выдохом. – Боги, Гаара, нет, я даже не думал об этом, – Ли всё-таки не удержался и коротко засмеялся. – Даже если бы ты оказался не заинтересован в сексе, это ничего бы не изменило между нами.

Гаара отвёл задумчивый взгляд.

– Я думал, что не заинтересован, – сказал он с выдохом и посмотрел на Ли. – Потом я встретил тебя.

Ли показалось, что у него в груди кто-то активировал взрывающуюся печать – он потянулся поцеловать Гаару, но тот положил ладонь ему на рот и внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо.

– В том борделе, – начал он и задумался, переигрывая вопрос. – Ты сказал, что у тебя были и женщины, и мужчины.

Его голос больше не звучал напряжённым, но Ли всё равно насторожился – Гаара действительно задавал очень много вопросов.

– Ммм, да, – отозвался он. – А что?

Гаара погладил скулу Ли большим пальцем – ни одной эмоции не вспыхнуло на его белом лице. Ли подозревал, что некоторые жесты он делал на автомате – повторял движения самого Ли или воспроизводил то, что видел или вычитывал в книгах, потому что знал, что они вроде как будут Ли приятны, но не совсем понимал почему.

– Что они с тобой делали, когда ты приходил? – спросил Гаара бесстрастно, и Ли почувствовал, как его лицо горит самым настоящим огнём.

Он с трудом сглотнул.

– Ну, эм, – начал он и замялся.

Говорить о таких вещах с Гаарой оказалось не тем же самым, что говорить о них с Наруто, например, – Ли ощущал, как его знатно потряхивало. Гаара всмотрелся в его красное лицо и что-то напряжённо пересчитал в уме.

– Ты покраснел, – сказал он с нажимом. – Это что-то, что мы не делали? – Гаара нахмурился. – Это что-то, что я не смогу для тебя сделать?

Ох.

Это было слишком.

Ли вцепился Гааре в плечи – он был слишком порывист и быстр, поэтому когда они поцеловались, на зубах у Ли захрустели твёрдые песчинки. Иногда песчаный барьер оказывался очень ответственным и налезал Гааре на кожу весьма не вовремя.

– Прости, – сухо сказал Гаара, смотря, как мерцающая волна осыпается с его рук.

Ли коснулся его беззащитной кожи – где-то у кровати угрожающе зашелестел песок, но Ли было плевать, даже если бы песчаная рука хотела вцепиться в горло.

– Мы можем сделать всё, – сказал Ли воодушевлённо и подсадил Гаару себе на колени – тот не стал сопротивляться. – Всё, что ты захочешь.

Гаара нахмурился.

– И всё, что захочешь ты, – сказал он с нажимом.

Ли кивнул и задрал голову, когда почувствовал чужие пальцы в волосах на затылке.

– Хорошо, – Ли улыбнулся ему и положил ладонь между обнажённых лопаток.

Гаара позволил себя поцеловать и прижался лбом ко лбу Ли – его прозрачные глаза были очень близко, и в них было так много всего, что невозможно было выцепить какую-то конкретную эмоцию.

– Что ты хочешь сделать сейчас? – спросил Гаара, прижимая ладонь к его горячей груди, и Ли взволнованно закусил нижнюю губу.

– О, ну, у меня есть пара идей, – сказал он тихо. – Хочу объяснить тебе про зубы.

Гаара моргнул – его ладони огладили плечи Ли, задели шрамы на рёбрах, остановились внизу живота.

– Я понимаю, о чём ты, – сказал он с расстановкой. – Я читал и знаю, что делать.

Ли не успел рта открыть – Гаара одним движением слез с его бёдер и сел перед ним на колени. Ли мог видеть линию его плеч, выступающие позвонки на гладкой спине, выпуклый разлёт ключиц и тугие мышцы под белой беззащитной кожей – Гаара положил ладони ему на ноги, разводя шире в стороны, и потянулся к полурасстегнутой ширинке.

Ли страшно перепугался – взял Гаару за плечи, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

– Я не это имел в виду, – сказал он с присвистом – от одного вида Гаары на коленях перед ним воздуха катастрофически не хватало. – Я хотел сделать это сам, – Ли погладил его напряжённую шею кончиками пальцев. – Для тебя.

Гаара нахмурился.

– Ты мне не доверяешь? – спросил он холодно, и Ли, не удержавшись, закатил глаза.

– Ты сказал, что мы сделаем всё, что я захочу, – напомнил ему Ли.

Гаара не повёлся.

– И всё, что захочу я, – он насупился, его пальцы вцепились Ли в колени мёртвой хваткой.

Так они ни к чему не придут.

– Камень-ножницы-бумага? – предложил Ли с улыбкой, и Гаара фыркнул – он бы и руки на груди сложил, если бы не был так занят тем, что оставлял синяки у Ли на коленях.

– Дурацкая игра.

Ли пожал плечами.

– Но мы не можем прийти к компромиссу.

Гаара посмотрел на него, прищурившись, – будто удивился, что Ли знает слово «компромисс». Хотя, конечно же, Ли могло показаться – комната была окутана уютным полумраком, и тени лежали у Гаары на лице причудливой россыпью.

– Хорошо, – согласился Гаара наконец, хотя весь его вид говорил: «Просто смирись и уступи мне».

Ли не был бы собой, если бы сдался, – и он выиграл.

Новый опыт пришёлся Гааре по душе – у него был расфокусированный мутный взгляд, напряжённые до каменной твёрдости бёдра, и когда он кончал, его губы растянулись в странную, обескураженную улыбку. Он судорожно сжимал простыни в побелевших пальцах, его грудная клетка ходила ходуном, и он с такой силой вжал Ли в кровать, что тому показалось, будто они её сейчас сломают.

– Хочу попробовать, – сказал Гаара сипло, и Ли не нашёл ни одной причины, чтобы его остановить.

На самом деле он не остановил бы Гаару, даже если бы сильно захотел – а он бы, конечно, не захотел.

***

Гаара был любопытен и абсолютно лишён стеснения – его ничего не смущало, и он задавал свои вопросы в довольно прямой и конкретной форме.

– Что такое фистинг? – спросил он, когда они сидели на крыше Резиденции во время обеда.

Ли только-только вернулся с тренировки и, выждав положенный час, принялся за еду, а Гаара доедал сладкие клёцки и читал ту самую книжку, от которой, как думал Ли, шли если не все, то большинство бед точно. Господин Джирайя, конечно, знал, о чём пишет, – кто бы мог подумать, что молодой казекаге когда-нибудь решит ознакомиться с его творчеством.

Ли совсем недавно – изрядно закопавшись в соответствующую литературу накануне – объяснил Гааре такие понятия, как «сабмиссив» и «шибари», а ещё рассказал, немало позажимавшись, что такое «кляп» и «анальная пробка» и для чего они нужны. Теперь вот, пожалуйста, «фистинг», слово-то какое – что за главу Гаара там вообще читал?

– Я не знаю, – честно отозвался Ли и щёлкнул палочками. – Если хочешь, я посмотрю в тех книжках, которые мы взяли из библиотеки.

Гаара покачал головой и загнул уголок страницы.

– Я сам посмотрю, – отозвался он и поднялся на ноги – сухой ветер встрепал его отросшие волосы и зарылся в складках на мантии каге. – Ты сегодня отправляешься в ночной патруль, тебе надо выспаться.

Ли куковал в Суне в качестве иностранного шиноби-посла по распоряжению Конохи – Какаши-сенсей сказал, что таким образом, отправляя своих людей в разные деревни на службу в течение нескольких месяцев, пять стран подтверждают своё доверие друг к другу. Наруто Какаши-сенсей вот отправил в Облако – Ли знал, что Саске находится в стране Молний, и у него было много вопросов относительно причастности ко всему этому Какаши-сенсея, но он держал их при себе.

В конце концов, его могли отправить в Туман, или в Камень, или вообще никуда не отправить – жаловаться ему было не на что.

– Ты очень заботливый, – Ли улыбнулся и поднялся вслед за Гаарой.

Тот обернулся через плечо.

– Я всегда забочусь о своих людях, – он немного подумал. – И о тебе.

О, ну как тут было устоять.

В ночном патруле они столкнулись с кочевниками-бандитами – Ли пришлось открыть пару лишних врат, чтобы спасти свою команду из ловушки, поэтому с самого утра его заперли в госпитале. Именно заперли – Ли не хотел отлёживаться без дела, поэтому медики пригрозили, что привяжут его к койке специальной запечатывающей техникой, и есть он будет только питательную смесь через склизкую прозрачную трубку.

Ли впечатлился.

Гаара пришёл к нему ближе к вечеру – Ли дремал после того, как втихаря сделал три сотни отжиманий с перерывами и лучше понял, какие мышцы у него надорваны и требуют мягкой растяжки. Гаара не стал его будить – Ли проснулся сам и замер, смотря, как Гаара вешает сложенную мантию каге на изножье его койки. Он выглядел задумчивым.

– Никто не пострадал? – спросил Ли осторожно, садясь на кровати.

Гаара подошёл к окну – багровый закат оттенил круги вокруг его глаз и рассыпал тени по его сосредоточенному лицу.

– Нет, – он качнул головой. – Благодаря тебе все остались живы.

Ли вскинул кулак и ярко улыбнулся.

– Отлично! – сказал он воодушевлённо. – Я же говорил, что ты и твои люди можете на меня положиться.

Гаара сцепил руки за спиной и обернулся – взгляд его был хмур и напряжён.

– Никто с тобой никогда и не спорил.

Ли знал, в чём проблема, – у них уже был этот тяжёлый и полный противоречий разговор. Разговор о том, что Ли не следовало бросаться грудью на баррикады, а Гааре – не быть таким упрямым и не загонять Ли в бездушные для него рамки, но в итоге они остались при своём мнении с небольшими оговорками. Гаара верил в него – признавал его мастерство и силу, знал, что Ли великолепный боец и может за себя постоять, но это непонятное липкое ощущение страха за человека – за особенного человека – мешало Гааре думать. Ли понимал его и старался по крайней мере не посыпать голову пеплом – конечно, он готов был жизнь отдать за друзей и близких, но ему стоило помнить, что его смерть могла расстроить этих самых друзей и близких.

Гаару в частности.

Гаару, который и так в своё время достаточно потерял.

Ли оценивал риски – и Гаара с ним соглашался.

– Я, кстати, узнал, что обозначает это слово, – сказал Гаара, переводя тему, и Ли оживился, нахмурившись.

– Какое?

– Фистинг.

Ли подавился воздухом – даже закашлялся и замер, почувствовав на себе пристальный изучающий взгляд. Он очень надеялся, что это не что-то страшнее «дилдо» или ролевых игр.

– И что это? – спросил он осторожно.

Гаара отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на собственную ладонь – Ли эта заинтересованность в его взгляде не понравилась.

– Пенетрация с помощью кисти, – отозвался Гаара бесстрастно. – Ладонью или кулаком, она может быть…

Ли замахал руками.

– Спасибо, – сказал он сипло и подтянул одну ногу к себе. – Спасибо, я понял.

Гаара посмотрел на него и пожал плечом – он не выглядел заинтересованным настолько, чтобы действительно захотеть попробовать такую практику, но Ли всё равно решил к нему присмотреться.

Иногда Гааре приходились по душе неожиданно странные вещи – например, полмесяца назад он узнал, что есть так называемые «грязные разговоры». Ли знал об этом и раньше – когда он был в борделе, то частенько слышал грубые, похабные реплики, брошенные свистящим полушёпотом. От них краснело лицо, и хотелось закрыть уши руками, чтобы не слышать – Ли так и не понял, как относится к такому, но некоторый дискомфорт от подобного рода словечек всё же ощущал.

До тех пор, пока Гаара не прижал губы к его уху и не сказал – низко и монотонно, абсолютно бесстрастно, без единой эмоции:

– Когда в чайной никого не останется, мы займёмся сексом прямо на этом столе.

Ли дёрнулся и посмотрел на него огромными – хотя казалось бы, куда больше, – глазами. Он не решил, что делать сначала – кричать или смеяться.

Его просто закоротило.

К слову, Гаара всегда старался выполнять поставленные перед ним задачи.

Учился Гаара быстро и эффективно – тем более когда под носом у него был личный тренажёр для отработки и закрепления навыков. Ли старался от него не отставать – в нём кипели горячая кровь, юность, страсть и безграничное любопытство. Книжки господина Джирайи он тоже проштудировал – читал, пока отжимался на одной руке поверх фонарного столба или таскал неподъёмные гантели по тренировочному плацу. Читай он нечто подобное во время отдыха или перед сном, например, давно бы сгорел от стыда, но во время тренировки ощущения были не такими острыми – мышечное напряжение перетягивало одеяло на себя, думать о чём-то смущающем не было времени, а вот переварить материал – было.

Когда они оказались наедине в очередной раз, и Гаара вжал Ли в смятую постель, опуская руку между ног, Ли взял его за запястье и заставил скользнуть пальцами ниже – Гаара замер и вскинул внимательный взгляд. Ли облизал сухие губы.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты, – начал он, но чуть язык не прикусил от нахлынувших эмоций – посмотрел Гааре в лицо и судорожно выдохнул.

Ему будто по затылку прилетело – они с Гаарой занимались такими вещами, и, боги, как хорошо это было.

Пальцы Гаары тронули его между ягодиц и нажали на сжатые мышцы – Ли прикусил губу изнутри.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я оказался в тебе? – спросил Гаара монотонно, и Ли, зажмурившись, кивнул.

Как же легко Гааре давались эти грязные разговоры.

Ли лежал на спине, приподнявшись на локтях, Гаара сидел между ног Ли, и под ключицей горел тёмный засос – кусать его Ли не решился, только с силой втянул кожу в горячий рот, и судя по звукам сбитого дыхания, Гааре это понравилось. Ли присмотрел себе место у Гаары на рёбрах и где-нибудь на внутренней стороне бедра на следующий раз, но Гаара оказался проворнее – подался вперёд, укусил Ли за шею, и его пальцы настойчиво потёрли тугой вход.

Ли подбросило от неожиданности – он распахнул глаза и громко выдохнул:

– Гаара!

Тот выглядел до смешного невозмутимым.

– Тут не должно быть так мокро, – сказал он задумчиво, отнял пальцы и посмотрел на собственную ладонь.

Ли пропустил два дыхательных цикла и судорожно втянул воздух в лёгкие – те раздулись и замерли в грудной клетке пузатыми шариками.

– Я, – Ли сглотнул, замер, смотря, как Гаара кладёт ладонь ему на бедро. – Я попытался подготовиться, – сказал он тихо. – Сам.

Гаара смерил его заинтересованным взглядом – тыльной стороной ладони он скользнул вдоль внутренней стороны чужого бедра, тронул согнутое колено, мягко коснулся губами.

– Почему ты не позвал меня?

Ли зажмурился:

– Ты был занят, – Гаара выжидательно молчал, пока кончики его коротких ногтей скользили по горячей коже, разгоняя по ней мелкую дрожь, так что Ли продолжил. – Это не потому, что я тебе не доверяю. Я просто хотел сделать это сам, – Ли выгнулся, когда чужая ладонь скользнула вдоль его члена. – Для тебя.

Он очень часто говорил: «Для тебя» на самом деле.

И Гааре это нравилось.

Он развёл Ли ноги, подтащил на себя, и его пальцы снова скользнули между ягодиц – Ли пришлось крепко упереться пятками в кровать, чтобы не толкнуться бёдрами навстречу. Гаара был очень настойчив в своих изысканиях.

– Нам всё равно понадобится смазка, – сказал он задумчиво. – Тут достаточно мягко, но я могу сделать тебе, – он мрачно нахмурился, – больно.

Ли замотал головой – протянул Гааре руку и коснулся его красной от возбуждения щеки.

– В моей поясной сумке есть мазь для кунаев, – сказал Ли и увидел, что Гаара смотрит на него со скепсисом; он насупился. – Очень хорошая мазь, между прочим, смазывает кунаи на отлично.

Гаара фыркнул – это был очень хлёсткий звук.

– Это не кунай, – сказал он терпеливо, и Ли поджал губы.

– Её так тоже используют, – он втянул голову в плечи. – Я узнавал.

Он не врал – глаза лавочника, которого он засыпал вопросами, надо было видеть. Гаара всё ещё смотрел на него с подозрением, но с кровати поднялся – полумрак сцепил треугольные зубы на его ровной спине, лизнул острые лопатки и бросил дрожащие тени на его крепкие ноги. Ли заворожено смотрел, как он наклоняется, чтобы поднять их вещи – прямо так, из положения стоя, чуть вытянувшись в спине и поджав сухопарые ягодицы.

Ли моргнул и задохнулся – Гаара наклонился так специально. Это никак не укладывалось в голове, пока Гаара снова не сел между его ног – в руках у Гаары был полупустой флакон, а сам Гаара смотрел на Ли со снисходительным интересом. Тот неловко улыбнулся и поёрзал на локтях.

– Давай, я перевернусь? – предложил он. – Так будет удобнее.

Гаара немного подумал и медленно кивнул – они подложили подушку Ли под живот, потом пальцы Гаары вцепились ему в бёдра и заставили прогнуться в пояснице. Ли уронил голову между рук и сжал простынь в ладонях – сердце гулко стучало в груди, дыхание было таким шумным, что, наверное, подняло на уши целую улицу, а вся, казалось, кровь прилила к горящему лицу. Он не волновался так сильно, даже когда занимался этими вещами в душе накануне – может быть, потому, что поставил себе задачу воспринимать их как тренировку, но относиться к сексу с Гаарой как к тренировке он просто не был способен.

Ли вздрогнул, когда чужая ладонь легла между его лопаток, – Гаара вытянулся над ним, прижался ртом к плечу и обвёл губами старые шрамы.

– Расслабься, – сказал он тихо, и его приглушённый голос был похож на шелест горячего песка. – Ты доверяешь мне?

Ли вскинулся – обернулся через плечо, вытягиваясь на руках.

– Конечно! – сказал он взволновано. – Я доверяю тебе безгранично, Гаара, что ты…

Гаара потянулся к нему – поцелуй вышел смазанным из-за неудобной позы, но у Ли всё равно вспыхнули щёки. Гаара придавил его ладонью к кровати, пальцы сжали крепкие ягодицы, развели в стороны – мазь была холодной и густой, шла ярким контрастом с тёплой кожей чужих рук, и Ли вздрогнул. Потом он только и делал что дрожал – Гаара был медленным и сосредоточенным, каждое его движение было строго выверено и продумано.

Ли сжал простынь в пальцах – даже в такой ситуации Гаара умудрялся не терять контроль над собой.

– Достаточно, – попросил он глухо, уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя. – Пожалуйста, Гаара, хватит.

Тот, кажется, нахмурился.

– Почему? – спросил он сипло. – Ты ещё не готов.

Ли зажмурился и прогнулся в спине.

– Я был готов, когда ты только начал, – отозвался он и услышал скептическое хмыканье. – Правда, я…

Гаара вжался в него со спины – его член крепкой тяжестью скользнул между разведённых ягодиц, и Ли подбросило.

– Ты – что? – спросил Гаара, сцепляя зубы на чужом загривке, и Ли с такой силой сжал кулаки, что простыни в его руках затрещали.

Он крепко зажмурился – проклятые книжки, это они виноваты, это они заставляли рот Гаары воспроизводить такие вещи.

Или, возможно, это был сам Ли – Ли не был точно уверен, но он не собирался сдаваться так просто.

– Хочу тебя в себе, – выдохнул он упрямо. – Сейчас, – он кивнул сам себе. – Да, именно так.

Кажется, Гаара фыркнул Ли в ухо – его язык коснулся кромки, губы зацепили мочку, втянули в рот. Ли поймал воздух открытым ртом и тут же захлебнулся им – Гаара входил очень медленно, и его дыхание становилось ниже и тише с каждой секундой. Когда он весь оказался внутри, Ли зашарил ладонью по простыне в поисках его руки – тёплые пальцы накрыли запястье и крепко сжали. Какое-то время Гаара не двигался, только судорожно дышал короткими глотками – он распирал Ли изнутри, и это было странное, очень странное ощущение.

– Гаара? – позвал его Ли сипло, обернулся через плечо. – Ты в порядке?

Гаара молчал долгие две секунды – потом его бёдра напряглись, он коротко толкнулся внутрь, и Ли охнул от тяжёлого ощущения внизу живота.

– Да, – сказал он наконец, и это «да» было больше похоже на стон, чем на его обычный беспристрастный голос.

– Хорошо, – Ли кивнул и вжался в кровать, когда Гаара снова толкнулся в него. – Да, хорошо, вот так.

Пальцы Гаары сжимали бёдра Ли мёртвой хваткой – он прижался лбом между напряжённых лопаток.

– Это не больно? – спросил он тихо, на самом выдохе, и Ли замотал головой, елозя лбом по простыне.

– Нет, – он охнул, подался назад, и их обоюдное движение разорвалось миной-ловушкой где-то между их телами. – Ох, чёрт, это хорошо, продолжай, не останавливайся.

Ли показалось, что его накрыло песчаной волной, – он даже выругался, что было на него совершенно не похоже. Это было не так, как в борделе, с теми безликими мужчинами и женщинами, лица которых он зачем-то силился запомнить – может быть, потому, что был слишком вежлив, чтобы просто зажмурить глаза, а потом уйти той же дорогой, которой пришёл. Осознание, что с ним сейчас Гаара, растащило Ли рёбра – он хрипло застонал, вжался тяжёлым членом в простыни, и его тренированные бёдра задвигались Гааре навстречу.

Тот обескураженно выдохнул Ли в затылок и до хруста вцепился в его запястье.

– Гаара, – позвал Ли, когда жар залил ему глаза и облепил сухие раскрытые губы.

Движения Гаары стали резкими, глубокими, неритмичными – он выдохнул Ли в плечо, и от касания его языка Ли перетрясло.

– Что? – спросил он хрипло, но Ли только снова позвал его по имени.

Гаара замер, потом прижался ртом к чужой влажной коже, сцепил зубы у Ли на плече, толкнулся раз, второй – и их наглухо вжало друг в друга на одну бесконечную сумасшедшую секунду. Наруто как-то пожаловался, что при первом сексе с проникновением никакого кайфа толком и не ловишь, – что ж, теперь Ли определённо мог с ним поспорить.

Гаара у него за спиной тяжело дышал и молчал – эта тишина показалась Ли напряжённой, и он поспешил обернуться. Взгляд Гаары был расфокусированным, но хмурым – блуждал где-то у Ли между лопатками, и несложно было догадаться, в чём причина. На Ли живого места не было – Гаара искусал его плечи, оцарапал бёдра и оставил пятна по всей спине, а теперь смотрел, как жутко это выглядело.

Ли с ним согласен не был – он ловко вывернулся, обхватил Гаару за плечи и вместе с ним откинулся на кровать. Где-то сбоку гремучей змеёй зашелестел песок, но Ли не стал заострять на этом внимание – поцеловал Гаару во влажную татуировку, зарылся носом в ворох его волос и замер, сжимая его коленями.

– Это было впечатляюще! – сказал Ли с таким воодушевлением, что Гаара посмотрел на него из-под коротких ресниц.

– Тебе понравилось? – спросил он настороженно, и Ли охотно закивал.

– Да, это было просто... – он попытался подобрать правильные слова, но их просто не существовало в природе, наверное. – Я не знаю, Гаара, мне ещё никогда не было так хорошо, – признался он наконец и насупился, ощущая, как горят щёки.

Гаара пристально изучал его лицо какое-то время – потом выпутался из чужих рук, оседлал бёдра Ли и положил ладони ему на грудь.

– Отлично, тогда моя очередь, – сказал он с расстановкой, и Ли сжал его бока в ладонях.

– Подожди, Гаара, уже очень поздно, – отозвался он сиплым шепотом и уткнулся носом Гааре между ключиц.

Тот запустил пальцы Ли в волосы и кончиком носа коснулся макушки – затем нажал Ли на плечи и навис над ним горячей, вытянутой тенью.

– Я не хочу ждать, Ли, – сказал он строго и осмотрелся в поисках флакона. – Тебе придётся поработать.

Ли не был уверен, что после всего у него получится, – Гаара был ужасно серьёзен и невообразимо требователен, но, чёрт возьми, Ли не учили сдаваться. Гаара под ним был открыт и жаден до одури, и если бы кто-нибудь пару месяцев назад сказал Ли, что он увидит Гаару таким, он бы открутил шутнику голову – правда, если говорить совсем откровенно, этим шутником косвенно был Наруто, и Ли хотелось сказать ему только одно.

"Спасибо".

Гаара сцепил лодыжки у Ли на пояснице, выгнулся и лёг ему в руки как влитой – притянул Ли за плечи, вцепился ему в волосы и скользнул языком в его рот. Его дыхание оседало на чужой коже, он смотрел горячо и голодно, и от этого взгляда Ли прошивало вдоль позвоночника – Гаара сорвано дышал, приподнимаясь на локтях, и его грудная клетка ходила ходуном.

– Ещё, – потребовал он сипло и запрокинул голову, открывая шею.

Ли охотно подчинился – навис над Гаарой, осторожно коснулся его лица, поцеловал в линию подбородка, и рука Гаары обхватила Ли за плечи. Раньше Ли переживал, как Гаара отнесётся к настолько откровенному контакту, – было время, когда его самого и его песок настораживали даже обычные объятия. Но Гааре нравилось – ему было хорошо, и Ли больше не сомневался.

– Ты был прав, – сказал Гаара, когда его низкий голос наполнился протяжными хрипами. – Это впечатляет, – он прикрыл один глаз и закусил нижнюю губу, сжимаясь на тяжёлом члене. – Мы поговорим об этом и завтра.

Ли был согласен на всё.

Наруто даже не представлял, какие двери он открыл.


End file.
